Ground Panic
by BasementKat
Summary: World renowned detective L's missing, and to make matters worse the world's electrical power grid has suddenly collapsed. Near suspects that it was not an accident like the police said, but that it was actually the work of a criminal hacker. But without his usual resources Near might be in over his head for this particular case. See the rest of the summary inside!


**Summary: **World renowned detective L's missing, and to make matters worse the world's electrical power grid has suddenly collapsed. Near suspects that it was not an accident like the police said, but that it was actually the work of a criminal hacker. But without his usual resources Near might be in over his head for this particular case. Enter new girl Eve, a quiet thirteen-year-old from Wammy's. Eve was never enrolled in the L program and her skills remained unknown until now. **  
**

* * *

**May 12, 2008 11:11**

The only sound coming from the dark was the clickity clack of fingers on a keyboard; the only light eliminating from the computer screen. On the floor,

leaning over the laptop, was a figure hardly identifiable in the dim room. The computer buzzed reading 'One New Message.' It was clicked open.

"Mission accomplished." The fingers slowly tapped three more keys and then they pushed the Enter key. The figure smiled. Its job was done.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

The white haired boy stared at the ground. _If Matt were still here he would be in dismay. _Near though and flicked one of his cards that supported the

massive tower he had built. It fell. Of course it would fall! If the base was pulled out then the rest would collapse. It the plug was jerked out of the

socket the lights would turn off. Near was now more positive about that then he had ever been. That's why he prided himself; he had no base. Near

was not a tower to be knocked over. He left the cards scattered on the floor and stood up carefully. It was pitch black and the fourteen year old

couldn't see a thing. He didn't want to move but it would be irrational to sit around in the dark and wait for help. _The dark… _Near slowly twirled his finger

around in his hair. The Albino didn't enjoy the dark. Near looked at the world as if it were a large puzzle waiting to be solved. If he couldn't see the

world, he couldn't see the answer, and that bothered him. The boys hand grabbed the cool doorknob. He pushed his head against the wall almost

expecting to hear panic. But Near was the only one awake so late at night and all the other kids were fast asleep oblivious to the problem that was

occurring. "I'm alone…" He whispered softly. _Like always_. Near sighed and stepped into the hallway, almost tripping on the dice he had stacked up

against the wall outside of his toy room. Usually the soft lights in the hallway stayed on all night, but not anymore. Keeping his small hand on the wall

he slowly padded down the passage towards the main office. Roger would be awake, and he would be able to contact L. Then the great detective

would tell Near what to do next. L was the only one who knew that Near couldn't function as well in the dark. L was the only one who Near trusted

with that information. He reached the office and knocked twice on the door. "Come in Near." Called Roger anticipating who the knocker was. The boy

shuffled into the office and plopped down on the floor. "Please get ahold of L for me." If it was not so dark Roger would have been able to see that

Near was biting his lip; the only sign that showed that he was nervous. "I cannot as of this moment." Roger replied. The power loss seems to be a

country wide matter. Nears stomach fluttered. "So there is no way…?" "None, sorry Near. But your welcome to wait here until the sun rises" The white

haired boy nodded, and then remembered that Roger couldn't see him. "Yes that's fine." Near hugged his knee to his chest, perfectly comfortable in the

strange posture. Out of his pajama top pocket he produced a small box of die which he promptly began setting up. Hours passed this way as Near

stacked and unstacked and Roger continued whatever he had been doing when the young boy had interrupted him, until right before dawn when the

door to the office flung open, sending Near's dice flying.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading. I actually know where this story is going so I'm going to try for frequent updates. I'm not so good at those... So I will only probably write if I get alot of inspiration, so REVIEW PLEASE. From one writer to another, you guys know how much they really mean. **

**Thx! I'm shooting for Monday or Tuesday for the next update. Till then!**


End file.
